Out to Pasture
by King in Yellow
Summary: As Betty Director contemplates retiring from Global Justice she talks with the two individuals most likely to replace her, Kim Possible and Will Du. Best Enemies universe, set about sixteen years after the initial story in the series.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. All registered trade names property of their respective owners.

NoDrogs created the twins, whose origin I modified.

**Out to Pasture**

Betty stared out the window of her office at the Global Justice parking lot. It didn't feel like twenty-one years, but some of the vehicles sitting in the lot could not have been imagined by agents two decades earlier. Her intercom crackled and her assistant broke her reverie, "They're here."

"Send them in," Betty ordered.

She gave both Kim and Will Du quick hugs as they entered, even after all these years Will seemed stiff and uncomfortable with it, to both women's amusement. Betty pointed to the small, round table in one corner and poured three mugs of coffee - with one packet of artificial sweetener for Kim and a little half-and-half for Will.

Betty sat down, and immediately ignored the topic she knew was on everyone's minds. She turned to Kim first, "How're the girls?"

"Kasy has decided she wants to be a doctor. Kasy... who'd of thought it?"

"Plenty of time to change her mind, again," Will reminded her.

"True enough," Kim agreed.

"And the little hellion?" Betty asked.

"Jane still wants to be a hero. Shego is so disappointed."

They all laughed. Betty turned to Will, "She's the one who gets your boys in trouble, isn't she?"

"She certainly is," he seconded glumly. "Although they can get themselves into trouble trying to show off for the twins."

Kim almost came to her younger daughter's defense, but remembered the truth of the charge.

There was an uncomfortable minute as they sipped coffee and waited for the conversation to move in the expected direction.

"You can probably guess what I want to discuss this morning--" Betty began.

"No," Kim lied quickly.

The director of Global Justice sighed, "My third seven-year appointment as head of Global Justice is almost over. The President is willing to nominate me again, and the Security Council would approve the nomination… But I feel a general expectation that I'll retire. What are the rumors among the agents?"

"Markov is taking bets you'll retire, giving eight-to-five odds," Kim answered.

"You put any money down?"

The redhead blushed, "No, I didn't feel it was appropriate. And people think I have inside knowledge."

Betty chuckled, "They can't believe I'd leave you two in the dark?"

"No," Will agreed.

Betty continued, "The President would be free to name his own man, or woman, if I retire. But would likely give serious consideration to anyone I'd suggest. The two options, of course, are bring in an outsider or promote from within.  
"An outsider could bring a fresh perspective and new skills. That's good. Would very likely want to bring in new staff too, and could end up gutting this place - or would keep you two on and feel like you were pulling the strings.  
"If I suggest someone from inside taking over…" Betty paused, then said what they already both knew. "Well, one of you two would be the obvious candidate."

Kim and Will looked uncomfortably at each other.

"Despite your difference in management styles, I think you two are friends."

Betty's statement might have reflected more optimism than reality. Kim and Will appeared closer than they really were. Will and his family stayed with Kim every Thanksgiving for what might have grown into the largest Thanksgiving dinner in Middleton, and Monique and the two sons often stayed with Kim on visits to her mother. Many summers Kim took her family out for a week with Will, and he had taught the two older girls to sail along with his sons. But the day-to-day low scale friction between the two at Global Justice headquarters kept them from becoming truly close.

"You're both tenacious and won't accept failure." Betty turned to Will, "GJ is a model of transparency, efficiency, and accountability - and it's largely because of you. We are the gold standard of integrity in law enforcement, and I thank you. Kim, if an earthquake opened a tunnel to Hell there isn't an agent who wouldn't follow you down if you decided to go. I wish I understood your gift, but you either intuitively know what a mission requires or you improvise on the spot. You also possess interpersonal skills that are necessary for the position. This place needs both of you. I want you to tell me you could work together, no matter who I suggest."

Kim looked at Will. _"No way in the world will I serve under him. His petty micromanaging would drive me nuts. Don't know what I'd do - but mall security would be better than that."_ "Of course."

Will looked at Kim. _"I don't need the job. Monique says I don't pay enough attention to my investments. Be good to spend more time with her and the boys. Work for Kim? Preposterous."_ "Absolutely."

Betty sighed. "Will, Monique has softened you, but you don't suffer fools gladly - and the job requires dealing with fools. You'd piss off some bureaucrat and negatively effect our funding. Kim, you push boundaries. The person on top needs to define the limits - not break them. You love action, but this job requires attention to minutia you can't stand.  
"And that's why I'll accept another appointment. Hell, you two do all my work for me now. You've each got seven more years to earn the top spot here."

She stood up. The meeting was over.

--The End--


End file.
